Levy's Past
by ShadowBallEevee
Summary: Something is going on with Levy but no one know's what. Everyday she would walk into the guild with exhausted eyes, she didn't really talk to anyone and this concerned a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his Exceed so they decided to invite her on a job. Little did they know that Levy's past was about to catch up with her. Gajevy/Gale
1. Teary Eyes

**Levy's P.O.V**

* * *

_Tears started to drip down my face as I ran. I tried to blink back some tears but to no avail. I keep running but suddenly i'm surrounded by darkness. I want to scream but my voice come's out in a whisper. I feel beyond scared. I hear the sound of rain hitting concrete and suddenly I can see again. My visions blurry then I hear it. I hear two blood curling screams and then. I see it. My parent's. Dying. Being stabbed. I try to call out to them but nothing comes out but a small cough. I hear a sudden evil laugh. "You can try to run Levy. But I will always find you."_

I snapped open my eyes and sat up. Tears were flowing down them like waterfalls and my hands were trembling with fear. I slowly lifted myself up from my bed and look at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. There were tear stains on my cheeks, my hair was a mess and below my eyes were brown and purples. I looked down and noticed my hands were still trembling and shaking.

"It's ok Levy. He can never hurt you again" I whisper to myself. It was only a dream. I felt about more relieved after my short pep talk and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my usual orange dress and my blue headband and put it on. I walked into the kitchen and turned the knob of the stove setting it at 350 degrees and put a frying pan on. I walked over to my fridge with my head deep in thought. _Why are my nightmares happening again.. It's been five years! _A load annoyed groan escaped my lips as I pulled out a cartoon of eggs. I cracked two into a plastic bowl and grabbed a whisk and started beating the eggs... A little more aggressive then I probably should have.. I poured it onto the frying pan and as soon as the yolk escaped the bowl the frying pan went up in flames.

"What the hell!" I ran into the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher and pulled out the pin and started spraying it onto the flaming pan. I checked the stove and it wasn't at 350 degrees. It was at 500! Soon the fire was completely gone and my mood was nearing a low score of three out of ten. I sighed with a small frown but then started laughing. What a terrible morning! It was making me laugh. As soon as my stupidly reasoned laughing was ceased I went into the bathroom and came out with air freshener and basically used the whole bottle barely getting half of the smell out of my home. I sighed. _I'll deal with it when I get back._ I grabbed my purse from my closet and stepped out of my front door and started walking towards the guild.

When I got there I was beyond pissed. I slipped on a tree root and got my new shoes covered in mud. A glare went on my face as I walked past the crowded guild and sat at the bar facing Mira.

"Hey Mira? May I please have an cheese omelet with bacon bits?"

"Of course Levy, but why are you here so late? Your usually here at eleven."

"It was a very late night reading books!" I said with an energetic smile. I lied so well I barely recognized I was the one saying it.

"Oh ok, are you going on job today?" She said turning her back and preparing the food I apparently was not able to manage at my house.

"I don't know... maybe." I said with a sigh.

She handed me a plate with my omelet and cheese and it looked heavenly.

"Thanks Mira." I started to eat slow but then my fork speed started to pick up and I was soon done in few short minutes. I pulled out my book and a smile appeared on my face as I read the title. _Romeo and Juliet The Star Crossed Lovers._ Ha! So cliche but I love it! After a few minutes I was completely lost in the world of romance.

* * *

When I looked up from my book it was two o' clock and the guild had a much less amount of people. Probably on jobs. I smiled, then I looked around the guild hoping I would see Jet and Droy but quickly remembered they were on a job assigned from master to collect something. I sighed and was about to get up from my chair to get some lemonade but my thoughts were interrupted by a black exceed.

"Hello Levy how are you this fine morning?" Lily said with a smile on his face.

Exhausted? Scared? I wanted to cry and tell him everything about my dreams, this morning, EVERYTHING but I continued on with my little act.

"I'm great Lily, and yourself?" I said with a polite tone.

Lily smiled. "I'm good, we were just about to go on a job." I knew who "we" was. It was Lily's partner Gajeel. I slightly blushed.

"I hope you don't get injured." I said with a fully genuine smile. I really did hope they wouldn't get hurt.

"Well Levy we were hoping you would accompany us?"

On the outside I was doing showing a nice smile but on the inside I was on a roller coaster! I was so excited. Gajeel has been my crush for a while since Tenroujima and I loved spending time with him and Lily, whether it was training or going on a job I had fun. My mouth reacted faster than my brain and I couldn't hold back my answer. Ever since he saved my life... I just couldn't stop thinking about him. My mind stopped._ Why on earth would he invite me?_

"I would love too.. but is Gajeel ok with this?" I asked. Gajeel likes doing things on his own a lot and doing jobs was one of them.

"Yes he is fine with it. He was actually the one who wanted me to ask you." Of course I was completely thrilled.

"Ok Lily I would love to accompany you. What job is it Anyways?" If Gajeel was taking it, it was almost one hundred percent violence. Why couldn't he just guard something? Would it kill him not to have to murder something?

"We shall be taking down a dark guild called Death Scythe. They have been attacking people in a nearby village." I mentally sighed. As expected there would be a ton of violence.

"Ok Lily, when would you like to meet?"

"Is tomorrow at five thirty in the morning ok?"

"Yep! I'm gonna go home and pack now so I will see you at five thirty." I said with a smile. I turned and and walked towards the guild doors and left, angry at myself for accepting.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

When Lily came back with a smirk I knew she accepted. I was happy. Something was wrong with the Shrimp. She always had brown rings around her eyes from exhaustion and always forced her smiles. I could tell. During the job maybe I could get to see what was going on.

"Oi, Lily." I grunted.

"She is meeting us tomorrow at five thirty am."

"Lily have you been noticing that somethings not right with her lately?" I whispered, hoping to not have to deal with a teasing Natsu.

"Honestly, yes, but Gajeel I think she just needs a good night sleep."

"Maybe your right cat."

"Well let's go home so we can rest for the job. Its not going to be an easy one."

"Are ya kidding me? All I need to do is Dragon Iron Club em to the face." I said with a cocky grin.

"We still need our rest Gajeel."

"Gihi." Was the last thing I said well more like laughed before Lily and I exited through the front door.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone, This is my first Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and Review Please!**


	2. The Destination

**Levy's P.O.V**

I sighed. I just finished packing and now I had a decision to make. Was I going to sleep tonight? It was a struggle to keep my eyes open, let alone stay up all night. I didn't want it to come to this. I walked over to the kitchen, my feet feeling the cold on the floor tiles as I reached above the fridge and started to groan when I couldn't reach it. I grabbed a chair from the dining set and hopped on it opening the cupboard. I grabbed a plastic basket and rooted around before finding a red vile filled with red and white pills. I popped off the child proof cap and pulled out a red and white pill. I gulped thinking of all the harm it would cause my body but as long as I don't sleep, it doesn't matter. I started to pull the pill to my mouth. I hesitantly swallowed it down with a glass of water. I sighed again. I wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. I put the cap on the vile and threw it in my suitcase. I know what I'm doing is bad for my body but I can't take the dreams any more. I walked over to my desk and started to read my Rome and Juliet book. Tonight's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

The sound of my alarm clock cut into my ears and I shot my eyes open. I groaned loudly. I slammed my fist onto the alarm and apparently startled Lily who was at the end of my bed.

"Can you try to be a little quieter in the morning?" He said with a glare in his eyes.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

I looked over at the clock and saw it read four forty-five. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lily making eggs. I left the kitchen and grabbed some clothes and threw them in a backpack along with a pillow and a tent. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Lily putting the food on the table and sitting down. I sat down with him and picked up the sterling steel fork.

"You better not eat it." Lily's voice rang. I sighed and nodded. I jabbed the eggs and dragged the egg full of yolk onto a piece of toast and took a bite and could immediately taste the pepper and green onion and smirked. My cat was way better than Annoying and Short-stuff's cats. I finished eating and put my dishes into the sink only to get a scolding from Lily to put it in the dishwasher. I rinsed of the plate and put it into the dishwasher then closing it. I grabbed my bag and turned off all of the lights before waiting for Lily. He came holding a small backpack then tucking it into my backpack. We both turned and headed out the door and following the trail out of the woods.

* * *

A small growl came from my lips as I slowly paced around the train station. It was five forty-five and the train would leave in fifteen minutes. I heard Lily sigh but he didn't say a word. I sat down on the wooden bench and stared at the bright sunny sky and cursed.

"Where the hell is she?" I growled. I turned to Lily who shrugged his shoulders. I was about to go to her house and drag her here when a quiet voice interrupted me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I heard behind me. Lily and I turned around and saw Levy running towards us. She looked awful. Her eyes had not only dark brown but now mixed with purple. She was wearing a lime green skirt and had a turquoise shirt, her headband was orange complementing her hair and she was wearing brown combat boots with laces undone. Lily and I eyes her before Lily spoke.

"Were glad you could make it." Lily said with a nice smile. She nodded.

"I just woke up late, sorry!" She said with a yawn.

"Usually if you sleep late you aren't tired." I snorted.

She sighed and we started to boarded the train. We started walking to the very end of the train because Fairytail had its own booth with indestructible materials. Natsu's face shot into my head and I chuckeled. We sat down and started tiny conversations. Lily sat on her lap enjoying being petted. I snorted again and the train started moving and so did my motion sickness. She laughed at my state and I growled and the next thing I know I hear "Solid Script: Sleep" and I'm drifting off.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

Lily looked at me with a confused look and I smiled petting his ears.

"Why not put him out of his misery?" I said with a laugh. He smiled then nodded. I pet his tail and he purred. Lily looked up slowly with a look of happiness.

"Levy why don't you get some sleep? I can tell you when we are there."

"No need Lily, i'm not tired." I nearly bit my tongue spouting nonsense. I was so tired. I knew that Lily didn't buy it. Well I don't know if there will ever be a better time.

"Please excuse me Lily." I said while lifting him off my lap. He nodded and I walked out of the booth past the passengers regular area and reached the lady's room. I locked the door and took off the cap and threw another pill in. I unlocked the door and walked to the booth again and saw Lily asleep.

I picked up Lily and snuggled him. This was gonna be a rough job. Better study the guild. I picked up a few books on dark guilds master had allowed me to use and started reading.

* * *

"Passenger's this is our last stop please make way to the exit." I slowly stretched out and was trying to get the tension of sitting for so long out of my bones. I had been sitting for hours while the boys were asleep. I started shaking Lily and whispering "Lily.", "Lily." Into his ear. Slowly his head started to perk up and his eyes fluttered open. A smile rose to his cheek's as he looked around the booth.

"Good morning Lily." I whispered softly.

"Good morning Levy." He said with smile.

I turned my head to make sure it was just the three of us.

"Lily hold your ears." He nodded obediently with a look of curiousness as he covered his ears with his paws.

I smirked and held up my hands.

"SOLID SCRIPT: SIREN!" I yelled. The word siren appeared and started flashing white and red while blaring loudly. Gajeel quickly shot up his head and covered his ears. A looked of fury on his face.

"DAMN IT SHRIMP SHUT IT OFF!" I smirked and the words faded away. Gajeel glared at me and Lily chuckled.

We all grabbed our stuff and left the train station. When we got out there was a huge city full of stores and shops. I took a deep breath of fresh air and remembered something. I told the boys I would be right back and dashed off looking for a famous ice cream shop. I found it at a corner and opened the old fashioned style doors. When I walked in he greeted me with a nice smile.

"How can I help you young lady?" He said with a chuckle. I looked at the menu before turning back to him.

"Can I get three cones? One with caramel, One with kiwi and one with vanilla and iron bits please? The caramel small and the kiwi and iron large please."

"Um... ok." He said with a weird look and started to make the cones. He made the caramel and kiwi one quickly then went to the back room and came back with screws in his hand and placed them on the vanilla ice cream and handed me the three cones.

"Thanks!" I handed him one hundred and twenty jewels plus a fifteen jewel tip.

"Enjoy!" He said while I left through the front door.

I walked back to Gajeel and Lily and handed them their cones. As soon as Lily saw it he started drooling.

"Thank You Levy!" He said then started eating. Gajeel looked at the ice cream cone, snorted, and then muttered a quick thank you before eating it in one bite. I chuckled. Same old them. I started eating my ice cream and we walked towards the mayors house. We got lost on the way but a nice elderly man pointed us in the direction we were standing in front of a secretary desk.

"So you're from Fairytail I assume?" A woman with dark brown hair with hazelnut highlights spoke loudly.

"Yes, I'm Levy Mcgarden that's Pantherlily and Gajeel Redfox." She nodded before picking up a phone and started exchanging words with whoever was on the other end. She hung up and turned her head to face us.

"Go to the left and straight forward and its the door with the gold door knob." I nodded and started heading towards that direction. We made it there and slowly opened the door and stepping in to a round office with book shelves covering the walls with a desk in the middle. Oak I assume.

"I'm charmed to meet all of you. I'm mayor Detro." He smiled.

"Thank you, I'm Levy Mcgarden that's Pantherlily and Gajeel Redfox. So about that job?" I said pointing to each of the mages.

"Oh yes of course. The dark guild is in Sereal Woods. As you probably know it is a huge forest, so I made you a map." He handed us a light brown sheet and electronically it lit up and there were marks and labels everywhere. I felt Gajeel and Lily staring over my shoulder. In the middle of the woods on the map there was a big "X".

"The X is the dark guild known as Death Scythe. It's very powerful so please be very cautious, and Gajeel? Make sure to protect her." He said aiming his attention to me. A part of me was annoyed because he thought I was weak but another part of me was flattered.

"Don't worry I won't let her out of my sight, and same with Lily." He looked terribly un amused.

Lily nodded and a blush appeared on my cheeks as we left the mayors home. We started toward the woods. I was having a dicussion with Lily over types of magical objects while Gajeel looked annoyed at us talking but didn't say anything.

* * *

I kept walking until I felt dizzy and tired but I didn't want to take a pill. Not with Lily and Gajeel around. We've been walking in the forest for about an hour but we weren't halfway to the dark guild, my feet were killing me and it was dark. _Why is this forest so damn big?! _My mind started bickering with me but suddenly I felt light headed. I started falling over but Gajeel caught me.

"Jeez if your that tired let's set up camp here." I nodded.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Shrimp looked exhausted, and she nearly fell over. Finally I can make sure she gets some rest. I just finished hammering in the last peg that help up the tent. We now had a fire going and two tents set up.

"Gajeel?"

I turned around and shorty was behind me.

"Whadaya want shrimp?" I said pretending to sound annoyed. I didn't like showing emotion. Even around her.

"Ill be right back." and with that she walked off into the forest and out of sight. When she came back fifteen minutes she didn't look tired at all. In fact she looked... Well rested? I sighed better get some shut eye and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys Hope You Enjoy! R&amp;R!**

**~Eevee-Chan!**


	3. Harmful Pills

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

* * *

I stretched out my body and took a deep breath my eyes fluttered open and saw I was in my tent. I sat up slowly and saw Lily on my pillow deep in sleep. I got up slowly not wanting to wake Lily up and walked outside and saw Levy up obviously wearing make up to cover the rings under her eyes. She was wearing brown combat boot's with her usual orange sun dress and blue hair band. What the hell why was she up so early it was almost 5:30!

"Why the hell are you up so early?" I said semi quietly.

She forced a smile.

"Just doing a little research on the job." She lied through her teeth.

I glared at her and walked over to her and our faces were so close our noses were almost touching. She had a confused look on her face.

"Care to tell me the truth?" I said bluntly. She flinched obviously startled and relaxed again.

"About what?" She said finally.

"Why you come to the guild everyday looking like shit, you look like you haven't gotten any sleep and your forcing your smiles and lying." I said with an annoyed glare.

"... I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Gajeel drop it." Levy said saddened.

"No."

"Gajeel stop it I can't deal with this right now."

"DEAL WITH WHAT?!" I said yelling.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YES IT IS LEVY BECAUSE IF YOU'RE IN TROUBLE AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!?"

Silence. There was nothing but silence. Levy started blushing intensely and turned away and sighed.

"No." She said after what felt like eternity. I was losing my patience now. I turned my head and saw Lily watching us with calm eyes.

"No what Levy?" Lily spoke.

"You don't need to worry about me guys. I'm fine let's just focus on the job."

I glared at her annoyingly. I was really pissed off now. Of course I cared about the Shrimp! She trusted me even after everything I did to her.

"Ok we will focus on the job but we expect you to tell us later." Lily spoke with a sigh.

She nodded. It will take fifteen hours to get there but after 13 hours of walking we will make camp so we can get some rest for the fight, and with that we headed off.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

I glanced up at the sky and it was beginning to go dark and we needed to make shelter.

Gajeel was incredibly upset at Levy but I don't blame him. Her eyes look like their pleading for help but she won't accept any. I sighed. Right now Levy was carrying me in her arms even thought I could walk perfectly fine but I didn't mind the attention.

"How about we make camp here?" I suggested.

Without saying a word Levy pet my ears, put me down and made a fire with her script magic, while Gajeel put up the two tents.

Once they were done we sat around the fire. I was eating some kiwi while Levy ate some trail mix and Gajeel ate fresh boar meat he killed himself. Levy was talking about some jobs she recently went on.

Levy looked tired and I smiled she can finally get some sleep. Levy glanced at her watch, went into her tent and smiled.

"I'll be right back." And with that she left.

I looked at Gajeel who had an unreadable expression.

"Come on Lily let's see what she's really doing!"

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

I really hated lying to them. I know I know there trying to help but it will just endanger them. Even though they're strong even S-Class worthy they have no chance against who I'm up against. I sighed I pulled out the read vile but before I could open the lid I felt a hand grab my wrist and was met with glowing red eyes. Gajeel stood there, a furious look in his eyes as he grabbed the vile of pills away from my hands and threw it at Lily. I gulped. I'm screwed.

"What the fuck are those pills Levy!?" He shouted. I turned my head away from him but he backed me up against a tree and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. A tear ran down my cheeks.

" Levy. Let us help you. Now tell me, what the hell are those pills!?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I took a deep breath.

"They're.. Telroc pills.. they make me.. not fall.. asleep." I said shakily. I felt the grip on my wrist tighten.

"Why have you been using them?"

"..."

"Levy tell us." Lily spoke with concern in his voice.

"I... can't... it will put you in danger. "

"So that means your in danger!?" Lily was now yelling.

"Shrimp. I'm not asking for permission. Tell me NOW!"

The way he yelled. I was frightened. I know they care for me but.. you know what. I guess I.. will tell them part of it.

"I've been... Having... Nightmares. Nightmares about my past. The dreams... They a-are not coincidental." I felt as if a five hundred pound weight had been taken off my shoulders.

They gave me a look telling me to continue.

"In the dreams... They told me that.. They still... Needed me and they're.. Going to retrieve me." Tears were falling down my face.

"Lily.. Please give me back my pills." I can't take it anymore.

As soon as I said that Lily opened the bottle threw the pills in the air and with one slash of his sword the pills were turned into nothing but dust and faded into the wind.

I panicked.

"LILY! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY!?" I can't believe he just did that.

"Sorry Levy but you can't continue this. We will not just let you go and hurt yourself."

More tears were falling from my face.

"B-but what about m-my dreams?"

"Simple. Tonight when you go to sleep and you WILL go to sleep, Gajeel and I will be there with you and we promise no one will hurt you." Lily spoke with a crooked smile.

We were walking back to our camp site.

"Oh and Shrimp? Don't even think of leaving okay? Me and Lily will be here for you we promise."

I smirked at his improper grammar and the next thing I know I'm drifting off to sleep with Gajeel and Lily beside me.

* * *

**A/N**

**How was it? Some people have been requesting more Gajevy/Gale moments so there you are! Next chapter will be exciting and full of violence! Don't forget to Review!**


	4. The Ambush

**Levy's P.O.V**

_"Look's like you finally stopped taking the pill's." I turned around but only saw darkness. "Those pill's were quite troublesome. How else am I supposed to torture my little 'key'?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew exactly what he meant. "Never." I said stubbornly. I turned around and saw a man in a completely black outfit. He had brown hair and pale white skin with green eyes. He smirked. "Not like you have a choice." I glared coldly at him which he only chuckled at._

_"I think I do." I smiled. He looked quite amused. "Not really sweetie. Not unless you want your protector to die."_

_What? What protec-. Oh. My. God. He is talking about Gajeel. I glared at him. One strong enough Erza would use if something or someone interrupted her 'cake time'._

_"You sick little twisted..puppy!" I mentally slapped myself. I just called someone a 'sick little twisted puppy'._

_He looked at me for a moment then started laughing. He pulled out a knife that looked like a shadow and threw it at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow that never came. I opened my eyes and turned around and saw Gajeel on the ground with the shadow knife plunged in his back. My eyes widened._

_"You.. Bastard!" I yelled. I was furious. I heard crying, turned around and saw Lily tugging Gajeel's arm with tears streaming down his face._

_"Levy! You could have saved him! I hate you!" He yelled at me ferociously._

_I started crying and forgot I was in a dream._

I snapped my head up and tears were running down my face wildly. That's it. I glanced around and remembered I'm in a tent with Gajeel and Lily. Lily was snoring on my pillow while Gajeel was sleeping next to me. I was trying to get up softly when I felt an arm grab my wrist. I turned around and saw a Exceed and a Dragon Slayer glaring at me.

"Going somewhere Shrimp?" He said with a-not-so amused look.

"Umm.. I was gonna go... get ready for the... ambush?" I slapped myself mentally. Again. I made it sound like I was asking a question. Yes today was the day where we would go attack the dark guild 'Death Scythe'.

"Your a very bad liar Levy." Lily said with a worried/sad look.

I sighed. They know me well. Almost as if I was an open book.

"What were the dreams about?" No. No, no, no! I can't tell them! They will freak out!

"Actually I didn't have any dreams tonight." I said putting on an honest face. They eyed me suspiciously.

"That's good Shrimp. Now let's form a battle plan." We both nodded.

"Ok Levy and me will go through the front door, then Lily will go around to the back door and backdoor them and we will fight them and win!" Lily and I sweat dropped.

* * *

We were outside the guild and hiding between the bushes. I had my pen in my back pocket and was ready to go. I even had some emergency cards Cana gave me to fight with I in case I had lost all my magic power and my pen was broken.

Gajeel looked at me and we both nodded. Lily flew around to the back door and we were waiting 15 seconds before we charged.

15..

14..

13..

12..

11..

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

With that we dashed off towards the guild. We ran through the guild doors and we were getting angry glares from people. I heard the word 'charge' and we were in immediate battle.

"Solid Script: Wave!" I waved my hand and with that the word wave came and turned into a small tidal wave and knocked out two members.

"Solid Script: Oil!" Oil was all over the floor and many people had fallen and slipped in it.

We were engaged in fierce battle, and I saw a lightning bolt coming towards me but I hit the floor and got back up immediately. I sent some attacks towards an enemy while Gajeel and Lily were fighting the Master. I heard a man gasp from behind me and saw a man holding a flyer in his hand.

"Boys look who it is!" They stopped fighting me and smiled evilly.

"Looks like were gonna get paid."

A confused looked appeared across my face as I tried to understand what he was saying. The man laughed at my reaction and threw my the flyer.

**_Kidnap: Levy McGarden_**

_Guild: Fairytail_

_Appearance__: Blue hair, short._

_Reward: 5,000,000_

Damn Damian! A grip was on my wrist and I was forced into magic propelling handcuffs. I kicked my leg behind me but he caught my fight and twisted it. I cried out in pain and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

I heard a growl, flicked my head behind me and saw Gajeel five feet away from me. A very pissed off expression on his face.

"Put er down." The man holding me snorted.

"And if I do-" A large beam of iron shot into his face and he fainted. Gajeel ran towards me and ripped of the handcuffs. Tch showoff.

I looked around the room and saw everyone tied up and Lily calling the mayor telling him it was a success and Lahar so he would take them away.

* * *

"Now would be a fabulous time to tell us the truth Levy." Sarcasm evident in his voice. Gajeel and Lily's eyes narrowing down on mine. I sighed loudly. No need to hide it anymore.

"Ok... It all started when I was twelve. My mother and father were famous archaeologists and were known for discovering rare magical devices. Well one time they went to a dig site but this time they took me... They also had another 'friend' helping... His name was... Damian. In the very few days left we found a magical book. My parents examined it and couldn't open it... Well they left me around it for a while so I tried to open it... But it actually opened. A gold light surrounded me and I felt my body sucking up the energy... Apparently I was the only one in the world who can open it... Well that's were Damian show's up... He was only helping because he knew of the books whereabouts and he wanted it. _Zeref's Book." _Tears were flowing down my face now but I had to tell them one more thing...

"To open it... Means the death of whoever open's it."

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

My eyes started to twitch. I was beyond furious. That little bastard! The next time I see him I'll kill him! I could tell Lily was thinking the exact same thing.

"Gajeel calm down, right now we need to focus on protecting Levy." Lily spoke was a worried voice. I nodded.

"Shrimp. Make a rune barrier around the camp site so that no one other than us can come through. Lily were going to go set up some traps." She nodded and started writing. I looked at Lily and we went to work.

* * *

**Two Hour Timeskip**

I smiled. Sweat slowly dripped down my face. I was next to exhausted, but I don't care. We now had a rune barrier around our camp and around fifteen traps around our base like bear traps or net traps. We walked back to the camp site and saw Levy on the log at our fire pit. She looked so tired. It must have taken a lot of magic power to make those runes. I glanced up at the sky and saw the moon. It was decent. It wasn't spectacular or anything like the time I first met Levy... that moon was gorgeous. I sighed mentally. If anyone lays a finger on her Ill kill them. They cant hurt the one I love...

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

Gajeel came back with Lily on his shoulder. They were sweating crazily. Yep. They went overboard. I sighed to myself. I just wanted to sleep but no. Not with those dreams. I silently went into my tent and pulled out a blue vile. They had the same pills in it but this time I can say its ... a protein pill? Levy! You have the worst lies and comebacks ever! Ill just tell them its something to calm my stress. They're that's better Levy! I pulled out a pill but the next thing I know its ripped out of my hands. I looked over my shoulder to see who stole it but was met with a glaring Lily.

"What did we say Levy?" He said obviously annoyed.

"You said I cant go ruining my body, but its a stress reliever pill!" I said calmly, but on the inside I was begging that he believed it.

"Levy you are pretty un-capable of lying." I groaned and hid the vile behind my back hoping he wouldn't notice but of course no luck. Lily turned around and yelled out my tent door,

"GAJEEL! Levy's still taking the pill's!" He shouted anxiously. I groaned. I saw a dash of black and the next thing I know is that my pills are snapped out of my hand and being held my Lily. I saw red eyes glaring at me.

"LEVY! What the hell!"

"Gajeel I don't want another dream..."

"Levy tell us. What was your dream about that would make you want to take these?!" Lily said with frustration. I sighed. No way to get outta this one.

"Damian killed you Gajeel... and Lily was yelling at me telling me it was my fault and that he hated me.." Tears were free falling down my face. Gajeel and Lily stood there with I-don't-care-you-still-shouldn't-take-these faces.

"Levy you know I would never blame you. I love you Levy." Lily said with a sad faced and started to lay on my lap.

"You know Damian could never kill me! I'm too strong for anything!" Gajeel said with a cocky grin that usually made me annoyed but this time I felt like I was safe. I picked Lily up and we went to the fire and roasted marshmallow's. Gajeel told me some stories about some of his job's but mostly bragged about how he 'killed that' or 'decapitated this'. When I felt like I was going to vomit because he was telling me about this time he had to collect organs for a doctor from a rare beast I excused myself and went into my tent.

I smiled. Of course they didn't think to look through my whole bag.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope You Guys Liked! Also Thanks For All The Reviews! Their Like Inspiration For Me To Write More! Anyways Glad you Enjoyed!**

**~Eevee-San**


	5. Secretive Betrayal

**Levy's P.O.V**

I put down my book. It was dawn. I smiled. Good thing I brought extra's! I threw all my clothes into my backpack and walked out of the tent. No way in hell am I going to let my boys get hurt. I finished gathering everything and quickly left a note in runes. When they wake up they will see this. I walked away from the camp ground and sighed with a sad tone. I pulled the small paper out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Meet you at Clover town sweetie. That is unless you want 'them' to get hurt?_

_-D_

I let out a small growl and headed in the direction of Clover town. That sick little bastard. Oh my god, I'm becoming Gajeel. I smiled again. Maybe they'd miss me? Id hope so. I was still walking down the dusty old forest trail when I heard a snicker. A man in a dark suit and blue eyes was standing in front of two zombie looking things. I refrained from laughing

"I assume Damian sent you?" I said with a smirk.

"It's been a while Levy, but honestly I will say this sincerely. Nice try."

What? Nice try? He must have seen my confusion because he continued while laughing.

"Did you forget Lord can read peoples minds? Ha! We both know you were going to use an explosive card and try to blow up his operation!"

..Uh oh..I grabbed the explosive card and chucked it at him. He smirked and made one of his zombie things take the hit for him. I panicked.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" I called. He looked up and smirked.

"Deflect." The lightning bolt was coming right at me. I braced myself for the hit that never came. I looked up and saw Gajeel blocking the attack for me.

"Gaje-"

"Shut it." He growled at me. I flinched. I deserved it though. Lily walked towards me with a disappointed look. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up into the air. We were near the cloud's when Lily broke the silence.

"Levy you promised."

Tears started to form in the brink of my eyes.

"I was just trying to keep you saf-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! W all love you! I love you and so does Gajeel!"

My heart started beating fast. He loves me? I looked up at Lily and he looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

"..Promise me.. no everyone that you will never. Ever. Do this again."

"I promise."

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

"Shut it!" I let out a small growl making her flinch. How dare she leave to protect us. I can protect us just fine! I glared my eyes at the person attacking Levy. He smirked and made one of his zombie things charge towards me. I turned around and gave Lily a look. He nodded quickly and took Shrimp by the collar of her shirt and flew back to our camp site.

I turned around when the zombie was just about to attack and stabbed him with my Iron Dragon Sword. He fell and disintegrated to dust. The man started laughing hysterically.

"Your going to have to do better than that to protect your 'Shrimp'."

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

We're surrounded. Damian's men were all around us, but outside the runes. Uh oh they had a rune mage decoding it. I shot Lily a look.

"It will be ok Lev-" A loud crack cut him off. The runes protecting us were gone and shattered. I swallowed the lump that's in my throat. A tear started to fall down my face as I got into my battle stance and so did Lily.

Lily immediately went into his battle form and had his sword at hand. Before I knew it we were in full combat. Lily was facing around ten people when I was facing five.

I had taken out two but saw more people coming. We are totally outnumbered. I sighed. I guess its time for my last resort. I started floating up.

_Sunshine, Moonlight_

_Form together_

_Use the power of the gods_

_To descend to earth_

_Eclipse Blast!_

A ball half yellow half purple appeared in my hand. I threw it at the ground and it exploded knocking out everyone except Lily. I started floating down. I was about to talk to Lily who had wide eyes but realized more men were emerging from the horizon.

"Levy go find Gaj-"

"No need Cat."

We both turned around and saw Gajeel behind us smirking.

"Nice spell Shrimp. Oh and by the way never do that EVER fucking again!"

I nodded. Time to fight!

* * *

I had a small smile on my face. Good thing I wore combat boots! Hiya! I slammed my foot into someone's gut winding him then quickly I knocked him out. The battle has been going on for half an hour, and my magic was nearly depleted.

I was about to help Gajeel and Lily when I felt someone grab my wrist and shove a handkerchief on my mouth. I looked up and saw Damian's eyes staring at mine.

"Good night Levy.." My eyes were heavy and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you guys enjoy? I hope so! Review! Ugh homework now... Bye!**

**-Eevee-Chan**


	6. Locked Up Alone

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

"Iron Dragon Demon Logs!"

We were in the middle of a battle between the little bastard after Levy. He sent his grunts to retrieve her. Ya right like id ever let anyone touch her. I growled in a threatening manner. Lily looked at me with a flash of distress. He turned away quickly before facing me again.

"Where's Levy!?" Shit. A worried expression flashed on my face. I turned around and saw a man in a black tuxedo with a red tie and green eyes glare at me with an evil smirk.

"Sorry. Lets just say.. she's going to be busy. Giving her life." I growled and was about to butcher his ass but he smiled snapped, his fingers and with that he dissapeared. I turned around and saw his grunts gone too.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Get up." What? I groaned loudly. My head had a pounding headache. My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. I was in a cell. No windows. No bed. My hands were restrained with rope and I was staring up at a man glaring down at me.

"Don't make me hurt you." He threatened.

"Where am I?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Jerk.." I muttered quietly. I saw him lift his foot in the air and gave a swift kick to my face. My lip split open and blood was pouring down my chin.

"Wanna repeat that?" He growled sarcastically.

"Not necessarily."

"Good." He said with an amused look. Blood was all I could taste. Blood was all over my hands and face. He smirked. I sent a glare his way and he smiled viciously.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and started dragging me out of the cell and into the hall. The carpet was blood red and the colour of the walls were black with candles attached. I shivered. I bet he wouldn't get many visitors.

He dragged me until we we're in front of a gold door with a skull and cross bones marking it. I just about threw up. They were real human remains! The man laughed at my reaction and opened the door and tossed me in. He shut the door behind him. I looked around. Nothing really different compared to the hall. But there we're bookshelves lined with books, and a solid gold desk in the middle.

"Like it?" I flicked my head around and saw Damian smirking.

"No, I find it revolting honestly." I said with a bored tone.

"Aw now that's to bad." He said playfully. He looked at my bloodied face and stared at me with amusement.

"Looks like he had fun."

I glared at him.

"Go to hell." I said with coldness in my voice. He smiled laughing. He pulled a throwing star out of his pocket and aimed it at my stomach. I felt it plunge in and I gasped. He smiled and with the flick of his hand the throwing start was out of me.

"That was a warning."

"Of what?"

"My level of patience." he said said coldly.

"The ceremony of the key will be happening in forty-eight hours since we are still preparing. Go get some rest."

"On the ground!?"

"Yes."

The same man who dragged me here, dragged me out and threw me in the cell. I rubbed the back of my legs. I had carpet burn. I sighed but quickly smirked. I reached my hand down to my sock and pulled out the magic cards Cana gave me.

"Alls fair in love and war."

* * *

Acid card, Water card, electric card. Ah ha! A communication card! I held it in my hand firmly and forced a tiny bit of magic power into the card. Cana, I said out loud. It then started ringing.

"Hey Levy what's up?"

"Listen Cana I don't have much time. You need to go meet up with Gajeel and Lily in Clover town." I said somewhat frantically.

"Why? Is something wrong? "

"Cana I've been captured. Its a long story. They need me for something. In around forty-eight hours ill be dead. Meet up with them and they'll explain everything."

I heard many gasps across the line.

"Levy listen to me. Do not engage them. Wait for us ok?"

"No Cana listen to me. Send every S-Class mage we have ok? He is by far our strongest enemy. Now I gotta go. I can't use my magic but I still have your cards. Wish me luck ok?"

"Levy No!" I hung up. I cant stay here. I know its risky but its worth a shot. My communication card started ringing but I didn't answer.

I held all the attacking cards in my right and the defensive/self-buff in my left. Time to get to work. I grabbed the acid card and silently threw it at the door. The door started to melt and liquefy while spitting acid. I stepped over whats left of the 'door' and made my way to the hallway. I was standing on the blood red hallway and started running. After around six minutes of running I heard voices. I poked my head around the corner and saw two men with magic pistols. I held three cards in my hand.

_**Flashback**_

_"Cana whatcha doin?" I said grinning._

_"Practicing card magic." She said practicing throwing._

_"I wanna play too!"_

_"Ok here. These are practice cards." She handed me a colorful collection of pretty cards with fancy decorations._

_I smiled happily. Yay I get to play too!_

_"Hiya!"_

_I threw the cards and missed terribly. It missed by about five feet._

_"Its ok Levy ill teach you but you gotta teach me how to write runes ok?"_

_"Ok!"_

_**Flashback End**_

I gripped Wave, Bolt and Lightning in my hand firmly. I looked at the two who still haven't noticed my presence. I heard a loud ringing noise like a fire alarm. Looks like they found out I escaped. I ran out of from behind the corner and threw the cards at them. They formed together.

"Lightning Wave!" I yelled. A small tidal wave with lightning flowing within it hit them. One of them dodged but the other lay unconscious on the ground. He growled angrily at me for hurting his partner.

"Death Shot!" He yelled shooting a bullet surrounded by shadows.

"Shield!" I threw a card on the ground in front of me and a shield came around me and took the hit for a few seconds then the shield started to crack. I heard a shattering sound and I flew backwards.

"Solid Scri-" Wait I dont have my magic! He smirked and loaded another shot.

"Horror Shot!" I grabbed a self buff card and threw it at the ground.

"Acrobatics!" I did a back flip and dodged. He glared at me. I leaped into the air and sent a swift kick to his face and he was out cold. I fell to the ground. I was tired now. Even thought it wasn't my magic it was still draining my Magic Power. I got up and decided to keep moving. I knew guards would be here any moment so I held a camouflage card in my hand so I could hide. I turned the corner and was met face to face with two men and a woman.

"Hello Levy. Come along and don't dawdle." the girl said elegantly.

"I would rather die!"

"That can be arranged. Of course after the ceremony." A man smirked. I grabbed a card from my pocket.

"Enchanted Roots!"

Big green roots with spikes came up from the hallway and held them firmly together. The other man laughed and smiled.

"I control plants." And as soon as he said that the plants released them and came towards me. I threw four cards. Two towards the plant, two towards the enemy. I hit the roots dead on and they disintegrated but the enemies ducked.

"I don't like it when were called enemies. Call us something more elegant." The woman said smiling.

"Im Rainana thats Zacdos and thats Ravend." I glared towards them. How did she know what I was thinki-

"Easy. I have telepathic powers." I smiled.

"That means you don't have any physical powers!" After I said that I was getting lifted up in the air.

"Im psychic sweetie." I smiled I pulled out a card quickly.

"Gravity!" I fell to the floor with a thud. I definitely just broke my chin. Tears were in my eyes as I asked myself. How on earthland can I win?

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hoped you guys like it! Im sorry if its too ooc! Well now I have math to do and a slideshow to make so goodbye my Eeveelutions! R&amp;R**

**~Eevee-Chan**


	7. Played

**Cana's P.O.V**

"Levy!" Damn it! I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. They must have heard. Master was looking angry and smashed an empty barrel of booze. He glared at the broken pieces and stepped up on the bar. He looked at me and I knew what he meant. I threw around fifteen cards into a wall. I walked over and saw the list of people going.

"OK! Everyone I call step forward! Laxus, Mira, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna.!" I yelled.

We all stepped forward. Lucy looked like she wanted to cry. All the S-Class mages were scowling and everyone else looked mad. Master looked beyond furious so I grabbed my barrels of booze and hid them so he wouldn't destroy them.

"Everyone these are the groups we will go into when we split up. Juvia and Lucy! Natsu and Gray! Laxus and Jellal! Mira and Erza, and last of all Lisanna and I."

Everyone nodded.

"But Juvia wants to be with Gray-Sama!" Juvia whined.

"Sorry Juvia but my cards say these will be the best groups." I said sternly.

"Ok everyone. Go to the train station and meet up with Gajeel and Lily at clover town at seven!" Master shouted.

We all nodded again. Romeo was murmuring about how he wanted to go and Juvia was nagging Gray to walk her home, but all I could think about was Levy. I hope she is ok..

**Levy's P.O.V**

I started to pick myself up off the ground. I looked at the once big deck of cards now small with around fifteen less. Damn it if only I had Solid Script!

"So fifteen huh? Ha! You will never defeat us like that!" As soon as she finished saying that the cards started glowing and my hand was restocked. I stared in amazement as a note came with the cards.

_'Don't even think of getting yourself killed Levy!_

_-Cana'_

I smiled at my enemies. They glared daggers at me. Thank you Cana I mentally said. I put the cards in the pocket of my ripped sun dress. I went into a battle stance. The girl closed her eyes and began to glow. She raised her hand and two little puppets appeared and flew at me. What the heck! I was about to attack them but they knocked me backwards and I fell on my back. The wind was knocked out of me and tried to breath but it was extremely difficult because I was on my back. I pulled out a card and threw it towards the ground.

"Earthquake!"

The ground started shaking but I wasn't affected by it. Rainana floated into the air with Zacdos and Ravend. I smirked while drawing another card.

"Gravity!" They had horrified faces as they fell onto the small earthquake. They groaned and I smiled. I drew three card's and threw them together forming.

"Gravity, Bolt, Slash! Lightning Lance!"

An electric bolt fires across the room splitting into three spears and hitting them. They got knocked out instantly and I smiled with pride, but then I noticed my injuries. Some of my ribs were broken. My chin was cracked and I had tons of scrapes and bruises.

My magic was depleted and I felt nausea's. I sat myself on the floor and tried to prevent myself from throwing up. I sighed. Why me?

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As soon as Master was done his announcement I rushed home and started packing.

"Open Gate Of The Lion I Open Thee, Loke!" A bright light appeared and Loke was standing in front me with a perverted smile on his face.

"Confessing your undying love to me I assume?" I sent a glare his way.

"No Loke just help me pack."

"Why where are you going?"

"Levy's been kidnapped by someone who apparently needs her for something. Some of the people from the guild are going to help her. That's another reason I need you. I just feel safer when your out with me." I said with a smile/frown.

"Of course Lucy. Ill help you pack." We started packing my things and with the help of Loke we were done quickly. I looked at me watch and it read six thirty.

"Come on Loke we have to be there by seven." He nodded and we walked towards the train station. We arrived at six fifty and no one but Erza and Mira were there. I bought a ticket for Loke and I and when we came back everyone was there and ready. We all hoped on the train and sat in our designated seats. Since we were mages from Fairytail we had a special booth with indestructible materials. Natsu I said in my head and a smile spread on my lips. I lay my head down on the seat and drift off to sleep. Dont worry Levy-Chan were coming.

* * *

I groaned loudly. I was extremely bored! If you were on a train ride for thirteen hours would you be bored? I think so! I sighed and turned my head towards the sleeping members on the train. The only people awake were Erza, Jellal, Cana and Loke. My mind suddenly turned back to Levy. What if she is killed? We only have around twenty hourse before she will be dead! I felt a sudden warmth on my hand. I turned my head around to my side and saw Loke holding my hand softly.

"Jeez Lucy, you worry too much! Levy will be fine! Who could mess with Fairytail?" He indicated to my guild insignia with a reassuring smile. My brain calmed down and I gave a weak nod and a yawn. I was exhausted. I didn't sleep at all because I was worried.

"Sleep Lucy." Loke ordered. A smile slipped on my face. I really do have the best spirits. My eyelids fell down with ease and I quickly was drifting off.

* * *

"Lucy." I heard a soft voice and a quick push at my side. I ignored it not wanting to get up so soon when I heard it again.

"Lucy." It said a bit louder with a little bit of agitation. I ignored it again recognizing my spirits voice.

"Laxus zap her." My eyelids shot up and I made out the blurry figures in front of me as Loke and Laxus. They both had smug looks on their faces. I sent an annoyed glare their way and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and everyone was eating breakfast. Loke handed me a plate of eggs and bacon and I flashed a quick smile before I ate it quietly. Everyone was near finished their food when I excused myself from the booth and made my way to the washroom to change. I stepped out wearing silver combat boots, a blue and white striped skirt with a silver belt and a simple sky blue t-shirt. I stepped back into the booth and as soon as I walked in the speakers came on.

"We have reached Clover town please remember to bring out everything you brought as we are not responsible for lost or stolen items."

I walked over to the lion and was about to grab my bag when Loke snatched it and threw it over his shoulder. I gave him a look.

"Loke we have been over this. I can carry it just fine." I said somewhat smugly. He chuckled and handed it to me.

"Sorry. One of my other owners demanded that I carry his stuff for him so now its somewhat a habit." He said sheepishly. Everyone now out of the train stared at him weirdly.

"What other owners did you have Loke?" Mira said curious evident in her words.

"Terrible ones. One even wanted world domination. None has ever been as nice as you Lucy." I smiled when he finished his words and blushed. Erza stepped forward.

"Ok everyone is here! I contacted Gajeel and he should be here any second."

About a minute passed and Gajeel and Lily finally showed up.

"Your late Gajeel." Fury in her voice.

"I apologize Erza but we were busy finding the place Levy's at." Lily said with a tiny smile. Everyone's face broke out in smiles. My face brightened up. Here we come Levy!

"Ok everyone go into your groups. I walked over to Juvia. Juvia has long forgotten me as 'Love rival' thankfully. But she still did watch me very closely when I was with Gray. One time she followed us on a mission to make sure I didn't touch her Gray-Sama. I sweat dropped at the thought.

Loke followed me to Juvia. We were waiting eagerly for Cana's instructions based on her cards 'readings'.

She stepped forward with her cards in hand.

"Ok everyone! This is the positions! Lucy and Juvia you will be going in from the back and rescuing Levy because my cards believe that since you have performed a unison raid you two will be suitable for this job."

Natsu and Gray looked annoyed.

"But what if they get in trouble?" They said in unison. Loke then stepped forward.

"No need to worry! I shall be by Lucy and Juvia at all times." Juvia and I both nodded. Besides were both not weak. Besides... If it comes to it.. I always have my trump card.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I turned to look at my former love rival. She looked deep in thought.

"Juvia wonders whats wrong with Lucy?" I said a bit of worry in my voice. Every head turned to her and she still didn't flinch. Loke looked at her with a weird expression.

"Lucy?" He said loudly. Her head snapped up and she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She said with a weird tone.

"You just looked a little out of it." Mira said cheerfully. Lucy smiled.

"I'm ok just thinking about something." She said plainly. Everyone nodded understanding except Loke. He just looked at her then turned back to the group.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok here's the plan. Natsu and Gray. You two go in front of..?" Cana said turning to Gajeel.

"Its a castle thing. Its hidden in the middle of a forest." Gajeel said with annoyance. Cana nodded and turned her head back.

"Ok Natsu and Gray you two go in front of 'the castle thing' creating a distraction. Lucy, Juvia and Loke will sneak around and go to the back of the castle sneaking in. When all the guild members come from the guild that took Levy the rest of us will be hiding in the forest nearby. We will all come out when the guild member shows themselves. Clear?" Everyone nodded but I didn't get something.

"Juvia thinks it would be smarter if we had a dragon slayer out to sniff out Levy?" I said loudly. Cana shook her head and pointed to her cards.

"Sorry Juvia but my cards know what there talking about. Now lets move!"

We finally made it. We were in front of the castle. I grabbed Lucy's hand and we ran in the forest to get to the back. Once we saw the signal we would move in. Loke left for a while so Lucy could restore her energy and would come out in a couple minutes using his own. We passed many trees and finally made it to the back. We barely had time to catch our breath before we saw fire on the other side of the castle shooting into the sky. I sighed. No time to rest! I will do my best for Gray-sama! I smiled and Loke popped out in a flash of white light. He nodded at us, and we climbed up to a window. I used Water Slicer quietly and threw the glass out of our way

We jumped down on ugly blood red carpets and I took the time to observe. There were candles on the black walls and the place had a creepy vibe. Lucy and I both shivered at how creepy the place was. We ran down the hallway and turned the corner and saw at most one hundred men standing there with Magic Circles ready.

"We've been played!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Lol Guys Hope You Enjoy! BTW People Who Are Reading ATM! I am reupdating chapters so please ignore! I probably wont be releasing any new ones tonight!**


	8. Sisterly Bond

**Mira's P.O.V**

We waited behind the tree for the soldiers to come out and fight but it never happend. I tapped my chin thinking. What's goi-

"I've got a call from Lucy!" Cana said holding a blinking card. She pressed the centre of the card and a hollogram of Lucy came up. She was bloody and wounded. I gasped. What happend!?

"We've been played. They knew we were coming," She turned her head and ducked a magic bolt of green energy. "Open Gate Of The Golden Bull I Open Thee: Taurus!" She yelled loudly. Taurus came out and was just about to attack a group of people when he got attacked by a swirling mix of orange and black energy and faded away. Lucy got hit by a lightning bolt and flew back.

"Lucy!" I yelled loudly.

"Sorry guys gotta," She held her stomach and coughed out blood and she turned her head. "Go." The hologram faded. The happy Mira was gone now. My face had a scowl on it. I turned into my least powerful Satan Soul.

"Let's go!" I called. My cry was met by a cheer of battle cry's and we started running towards the castle.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stood back up. I groaned because of the pain. I probably damaged some of my organs by coughing up blood. I turned my head to Juvia who was weakly fighting some other men. We at least had sixty more to deal with. I shakily pulled out three keys.

"Open Gate Of The Giant Crab, Scorpion, Goat I Open Thee: Cancer, Scorpio, Capricorn! In a flash of light they were in front of me staring at me. They looked at me wide eyed and turned to glare at the soldiers.

"Capricorn.. Go help Juvia." I said. I could taste the weakness in my voice as I said my words. He nodded and rushed towards Juvia and blocking an attack from her behind.

"Cancer.. Scorpio.. You know what to do." They both nodded and rushed out into battle knocking out five enemies with a sand buster and scissors to the face. I got up. I guessed my magic power was at forty-five percent. I glanced over my shoulder to see Loke take down three men with Regulus Punch. I walked over to Cancer and Scorpio and pulled out my whip. I snapped it against the floor and whipped it against a man about to attack Cancer. It curled around his neck. I pulled the handle and threw him to the ground. Just when I was about to turn around I felt a sharp kick to my back and plunged into the ground. Should I use my last resort? No we would probably need it for defeating the boss. Wait! I have an Idea.

I closed my eyes and began connecting to Yukino. I felt her presence and knew she was listening.

"Lucy? Lucy are you ok?" She had genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes," I said lying through my teeth. "But I would like to use your spirits for a big battle." I said in a rush.

"I give you my permission. But seriously stop lying"

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly. I was in so much pain but I can stop the fighting. I started floating up.

"Open All Gates. Zodiac." As soon as I spoke I saw everyone of the enemies staring up at me . A bright flash of light came and I saw every Zodiac spirit appear on the ground.

"Zodiac FORMATION." I shouted. All the Spirits floated up into the air forming a circle. I looked down and saw Juvia looking at me with a strange look.

"Juvia get away." She nodded and ran quite fast to the hallway. Some of the men tried to escape but Juvia blocked the exit with Water Lock.

When Juvia left I glared at the men below me.

"You hurt Levy. PAY! Shine! Zodiac Dance!" The Zodiac circle stared spinning round and round until a huge light of energy started to form in the middle. The huge amount of energy shot out of the circle and crashed into the floor knocking out while killing some of the men in an instant. I felt my magic power instantly drop to about nothing and was falling to the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the crash but opened my eyes and was staring into a man I had never met. He smirked at my spirits and now.. Im feeling... Sleepy.

* * *

I groaned loudly. I got up off the floor and started to walk but immediately tumbled down. I groaned a bit louder and got up once again. I started limping over to the doorway and put my hand on a chair to hold my balance. I took a deep breath and looked through my cards hoping to find a healing or regeneration card. To my dismay I didn't have one. All my self buff ones were for increasing attack and defense. I was going to keep walking but before I knew it I was sitting down in the chair. I was tired. This level of tiredness I felt while using the pills cant describe how exhausted I am.

'Levy keep moving!' My mind said eagerly.

'Shut up I want a break' I shouted back.

I sighed and slowly got up and was just about to fall when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and now I'm staring into green eyes.

"Well Levy! You did terrific fighting off my former S-Class mages!" He said with a dark grin.

"Let go of me!" I shouted in his ear. He grabbed my wrist and held my hand's above my head and then let go. I tried to pull my hands apart but it was magically sealed together.

"Don't shout in the living room sweetheart." He said triumphantly I growled and he just laughed.

"Now be nice or you won't see my guest." I looked at him with confused eyes. Guest? What could he mea-

"Be nice and maybe I will introduce you."

"What if I don't wanna meet him?" He looked at me and chuckled darkly. He looked down and sent an evil glare my way.

"Her." A bright light appeared in front of me and I see my best friend fall lifelessly in front of me. Bloodied and bruised.

"Lucy!" Desperation in my voice. I ripped the magic restraints like they were dental floss and ran over to the battered Stellar mage. I touched her forhead when I felt a little zap on my finger. Hey.. that was weird. I told myself to forget about it and decided to check her pulse. I put my hands on her lower neck and could feel her pulse loud and clear. That'd odd. If your pulse is tha- suddenly Lucy sprung up and threw me behind her. She put her arms in front of her and made a Z like shape with her arms.

"Stellar Rush!" A flash of electric blue came in her arms and it rushed towards Damian. As soon as the attack hit she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway. I looked at her and determined she was in a lot of pain. I looked down and noticed. Hey! The pain was gone. She noticed my look of shock and sent me a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry. I sent the pain you had towards ..?" She implied that I finish for her.

"Damian." I said with a sad smile.

We were about to turn the corner when a flash of black went sailing towards us. Lucy threw me behind her and took the attack. She went flying back into the wall and fell to the ground barely conscious.

"Lucy!" She slowly got up and smiled. She opened her hand and I saw a ball of blue with black haze inside the orb.

"I absorbed it. Better thank Loke for thi-"

The sound of clapping cut us off. We turned our heads and saw Damian walking towards us slowly.

"Congrats girls. You outsmarted me. That's very rare." He said putting emphasis on the on very. I looked at Lucy's belt and noticed her keys weren't there. Uh oh.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I slowly walked back into the room and prepared to fight but quickly noticed every single person was on the floor either on unconscious or dead. I saw Loke walking towards me holding something in his hand.

"Loke? Juvia wonders if your alright?" He gave a small nod and handed me what was in his hand. I looked down and stared at Lucy's key ring. Wait! Where is Lucy-san?

"Loke? Juvia wonders where Lucy is?!" I said fastly.

"A man came and took her and in a second was gone." He said frantically.

"Loke!" Loke and I turned our head's and saw the rest of the people in Fairytail charging towards us.

"Where's Lucy," Mira said looking around "and who did this?!"

Loke and I walked closer to them and Loke spoke first.

"Lucy used a very power Stellar spell and did this. She used a spell that the Spirit King disproved Lucy of using because it used a crazy amount of Magic Power. To answer your other question, when she was finished using her spell a man with bright green eyes and a leather jacket and black jeans came and in a second there was a big flash and they were both gone."

Fairytail looked angry. No. More like pissed. Erza broke the silence.

"What spell did she use Loke." Loke turned to face Erza.

"Zodiac Dance. It's a spell that summons every Zodiac spirit and creates a beam of energy strong enough to destroy the guild in one blow if she wanted to but, it only hurt the men here and not cause damage to the building because the men where her enemy and she didn't want Levy hurt. Imagine Lucy calling out all twelve spirit's in a battle."

"Wait Lucy only has ten." I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"She must have asked for Yukino's permission through telepathy. Celestial wizards can contact other ones through telepathy through the stars sorta like sonar."

"But it take a lot of Magic Power just to summon just three!" Natsu yelled loudly.

"I know. But! When I realized she was gone I gave her half of my Magic Power through an Ancient spell so she can defend herself."

Fairytail looked a little less angry but still peeved. I was looking at all the dead and uncounscious people in the room when suddenly the Dragon Slayers head's shot up.

"That's there scent!" Gajeel yelled.

"Let's go everyone!" Erza yelled.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I took a fighting stance when Levy pulled out some of Cana's card's. I sent her a look.

"I can't use Solid Scrip-"

"Oh I think you can. When you defeated my excused for S-Class mages the spell I used to cancel it was lifted." He said with an unreadable expression.

"Why would you tell us this?" Levy snapped.

"It only makes the game more fun."

**A/N**

**There you go guys! Another chapter! Im so tired now! Well please remember to R&amp;R I beg you D": I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Eevee-San. OUT!**


	9. Imprisoned

**Levy's P.O.V**

I sent a glare towards him and he smirked. He closed his eyes and I guess Lucy thought it would be the perfect time to attack. She grabbed her whip and shot its length towards his chest. Without opening his eyes he lifted his hand and Lucy froze.

"Levy, I can't move!" She shrieked. What was his magic again? Think Levy think! I made an o shape above my head with my arms.

"Solid Script: Ice!" The word 'Ice' came in front of me and the words broke apart and fired at him. He opened his eyes and smiled. A dark red shield came and without any words my attack was gone and my face had a large frown. He laughed at my reaction and shot a glare at Lucy.

"Who are you again?" He said through his gritted teeth. Lucy gave him an annoyed look.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she shot back. I raised his brow and laughed deeply.

"I know you! Your Lucy Hearfillia! Your that man's rich brat!" What? What does that mean... Lucy gave him a confused look.

"You don't think that your father would just die? Ha! He had one of the pieces I needed for the ceremony. It was the most disgusting thing. Him begging for his life!"

Lucy looked agitated. No more like pissed. Lucy closed her eyes and started chanting words. She mumbled them so quietly that I could barely hear but I managed to hear one thing. 'Shadow.' and 'Alive.'

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was ... him! He killed my father! I could barely contain my rage and before I knew it I was using a dark spell that was illegal. I still couldn't move but you don't have to move to use a spell. An image of Loke flashed in my head quickly. Oh god Loke's gonna kill me.

**Flashback**

_I ran through the dark hallways light by dim light bulbs. Natsu and Gray were fighting the Master of the Dark Guild while Erza was taking out the puny mages. My job was supposed to retrieve a stolen magical object.I turned a quick corner and found myself three inches from crashing into a metal door._

_I grasped the doorknob and slowly pulled it open. I half braced myself for something to pop out and kill me but it didn't happen._

_I walked inside and was in a small dark room lit by a single candle. I took a look around and saw a dark brown desk with a book on it. I walked over to it and read a chapter title._

_Shadow Manipulation_

_Ah ha! This was the stolen artifact! I grabbed the book but as soon as I touched it my eyes went slack. I could barely see but when I looked at the book the whole chapter was gone._

_I threw the book into my bag and ran out the door but ran into the chest of my Lion Spirit._

_"Lucy? Why do you... feel different." He asked a little skeptical._

_"I don't know. I just read a chapter of this book and I feel strange." I finished my words and Loke stared at me with wide eyes._

_"Didn't the man who assigned you this job say don't touch the book!"_

_"I don't recall."_

_"He said it three times!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"Fine! What do I do?"_

_"We have to ask him."_

_Timeskip Three Hours_

_"Lucy was it? Come with me." My team glanced at the man who put up this mission with questioning eyes but he sent them a reassuring smile._

_"Just checking something." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his office and sent a cold look down my eyes._

_"Listen to me. You absorbed a very dangerous Illegal spell according to your Lion friend. I gasped a little bit._

_"You cannot tell anyone about this or use this ever! Understand?" I nodded and he gave a weak smile. I walked out of his officer but found Loke's eyes looking into mine with a bad look._

_"Lucy. Never ever use it." I nodded but he shook his head and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him._

_"Promise." He said firmly._

_"I promise."_

**Flashback End**

I opened my eyes and glanced down at my feet. I could feel Levy's eyes following my gaze and she gasped.

"Lucy... Where's your shadow?"

Lucy gave a small smirk at Levy's question and turned her glance towards Damian.

"Behind Him!" she shouted smugly. Damian turned around and he saw a flash of black and was blasted towards the wall. Lucy could feel her body unfreeze and she stretched out of her uncomfortable position. Levy was about to smile when Damian started to get back up. Lucy's face dropped when she saw this.

"H-how?" She managed to stutter out. He was on his feet and gave a satisfied smile when he saw Lucy's confusion.

"Maybe you should know the creator of the spell before you use it, and about.. now your magic power should be at about zero." Levy turned her head and saw Lucy collapse to the ground with a small thud. She was running over when Damian sent a black magic of chains rushing towards her. She covered her face with her arm bracing herself for the hurtful blow. In a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and saw Gajeel taking the attack for her.

"GAJEEL!" She called and knelt down to his side. She looked up and saw Fairytail surrounding Damian, their strongest aura's surrounding them. She looked down at Gajeel and started checking his injuries. She lifted up his shirt, not even blushing when she saw his muscles because of the serious situation. She noted that the injury was not fatal but did indeed knock him unconscious.

Lily ran towards Gajeel and looked at Levy but she smiled.

"Don't worry Lily. He will be fine." Lily smiled back and nodded slightly. Levy stood up strong and proud with a very, very pissed of look.

"You hurt my friends Damian. You dragged them into this and now you will demise." Lily looked at her with a confused look as well did every one in Fairytail. She looked around the room and saw Loke scolding/yelling at an unconsious Lucy while also tending her wounds, Juvia and Natsu on the ground with a couple of strong injuries while everyone else had slight injuries.

"You. Will. PAY!" Levy started floating up catching the eye of everyone including Damian who had a shocked look.

"How.. W-when..?" He muttered looking into her ferocious eyes. She smirked at his reaction. She looked down at Gajeel who had just woken up with a scared look.

"You think that I wouldn't figure out about the key user's power?! HA! I did my homework... Like always." She cried. She closed her eyes tight and lifted her hands up above her head and made an X shape with her wrist's.

"Open Key! Show me your power to open the book of Zeref! Take my blood, take my bone's! Use it to defeat this threat! Make him live in his own regret! I sacrifice my own to imprison him in his on failure! Forever Nightmare!" She screamed.

Everyone's glance raced over to Damian who's eyes went from smug to scared in an instant.

"Levy! You...You.." He never got to finish his sentence when his eye's went dim and his eyes went dilated. He fell over and mumbled one last word.

'Remember' Everyone looked shocked. Why had he said remember.. and why did he make it sound like a question..?

Levy let one tear fall and it splashed on the ground softly.

"Goodbye everyone.. Remember the cost?" She said softly and gently. Everyone's eyes went wide as she fell from the air. You could hear everyone scream out her name but one voice stood out the most. Gajeel.

**A/N**

**No! No! NO The story is not over yet! Ha ha it still has some parts left to go! Ecpesially Gajevy/Gale Moments! Well I Shall Go Study! R&amp;R And Have A Good Sunday!**


	10. Waking Up To Her Smile

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I watched. Her full of life body now turn into a lifeless doll falling to the floor in front of my eyes and the next thing I know I'm caressing her in my arms tightly. A tear threatened to fall as I slowly tried to call her name.

"..L-levy..?" I said softly and yet so delicate.

"Levy?" I said louder this time. I could feel the pitying looks of everyone looking at me. Then I snapped.

"LEVY!" I screamed loudly into the sky as if blaming it for all of my problems. The tear slowly rolled down my face then I heard it. My head shot up as I heard the tiniest heartbeat I have ever heard. The other dragon slayers noticed this, shut their eyes and snapped them open quickly.

"Levy.. She's dying! We have to get her back to Fairytail!" Natsu screamed. I growled slightly. That was supposed to be my line, I pouted but gently hugged Levy tighter. As if I was guarding her.. Like.. I'm her protector. A strong wave of emotions hit me and all of Fairytail as we started running out of the Castle with the exception of Lucy, being carried by the lion. She kept nagging Loke to let her down but kept refusing. A small smile spread on my face as realization hit me. I closed my eyes and quickly turned myself into a shadow.

"I need to remember to thank the quiet shadow slayer for this." I muttered towards them. They all nodded as I quickly turned my back and dashed over to Fairytail.

* * *

No one could ever relate to how I was feeling. I'm in a waiting room while the love of my life was now having an emergency procedure. Why did I have to fall for the damn Shrimp!? Shut up Gajeel! She's the god damn best thing that ever happened to you. I sighed. Couldn't argue with myself their. She .. Trusted me after everything I did to her...

"I stapled her to a god damn tree!" I shouted to myself. Lily's ears slowly perked up, and he sent a glare directed at me.

"Can you be a little quieter at midnight." Lily growled. I sent him an unidentifiable look.

"Lily.. why.. why did she forgive me.." Ugh! Pathetic. I sounded like a mushy pansy! He looked at me with a saddened look.

"Because in Phantom Lord you weren't who you truly are today. You were being who everyone else wanted you to be. A cold heartless dragon." I sent a small glare at him.

"I feel so much better." Sarcasm very much so evident in my voice.

"You didn't hear the point! You. Have. Changed!" A smile smile appeared on my face for a millisecond but then disappeared and replaced itself with a scowl.

"Whatev-" A lady with a very rude and menacing look came out of Levy's room and cut me off..

"She's stable. But keep it down!" She yelled very rudely. I growled a little bit but nodded and stormed past her and walked into the small white room. I noticed Bunny-Girl sleeping on a bed but my eyes immediately switched towards the little blue haired girl in a white hospital bed beside Bunny-Girl.

My mind took over and I walked over to her slowly and a bit hesitantly. I pulled up a chair from a table and sat down on it quickly. I looked at Lily but he shrugged and walked over to Levy and layed down on her stomach. I sighed annoyingly and rested my head on the back of my chair and tried to drift off but found it impossible because I could not stop myself from listening to her heartbeat to make sure she was still breathing.

Damn it shrimp what have you done to me?! I groaned quietly and decided I should get some shut eye. You better wake up soon Shrimp.

* * *

**Levy's Past**

My eyes started to flutter open slowly. Much to my dismay I was cold. Very cold but I felt a warmth on my stomach. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a white light. I closed my eyes again for a quick second waiting for the glare of the light to die down. I opened my eyes again and nearly gasped but forced myself not to. I'm alive? How? I heard soft snoring and nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned my head to find Gajeel sleeping peacefully on a chair beside me. I looked down to see Lily sleeping on my stomach. I warm smile rose to my lips. I leaned over and pet Lily scratching a bit at his ears. I almost giggled when he purred. I looked over my side and noticed Lucy on a bed beside mine. Wait... where am I? Realization struck me as the memories started pour into my one by one I felt guilt eating away my insides as each horrid image crossed my mind. I wrapped my arms around sleeping Lily and started to softly weep. Honestly I didn't know why I was crying. He was stopped. Everyone was fine! But I still couldn't stop myself. I was about to put Lily down when I felt a soft paw touch my face gently.

I looked into his small brown eyes and noticed his genuine smile.

"Welcome back Levy. We were sure we lost you." A smile tugged at my lips but I just couldn't show it. A tear slowly glided down my my cheek to suddenly startle a black cat.

"Levy it's ok. Everythings fine now." This time my face gave access to the smile. I nodded wiping the tears away before turning to Gajeel.

"How long was I asleep?" I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Around ten hours." A huge cheeky smile found its way to my face as I was doing my happy day on the inside! I turned back to Gajeel.

"How long has he been here?" Lily frowned and interrupted the eye contact.

"Every single minute." My eyes widened.

"W-why?" He turned back to me and smirked with a devious eye.

"Because he found his mate." I swear to god I could feel my eyes flare out of my head. I .. was his mate?

"W-wh.. how?" I asked emotionless. Lily smiled a big smile.

"Because when he saw you hurt his Dragon Instincts kicked in and it chose you. He love's you." This was the happiest moment of my life I grabbed Lily and squeezed him softly.

I let go of Lily and glanced at Gajeel. He honestly looked awful. I sighed and got back in bed and grabbed Lily. He purred when I pulled him next to me.

"Night Lily."

"Night Levy."

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes quickly and stretched out my back. Stupid chair, I muttered under my breath. I turned to face Shortie when I saw her snuggling up to Lily. Damn cat! I got up from my chair and I opened the door to exit the infirmary when the sounds of fighting and shouts filled my ears. I growled some curses and walked downstairs slowly. I made my way to the bar and raised my hand up signalling to Mira. She walked over with pep in her step and smiled brightly.

"Hey Gajeel. Anything I can get you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'll take some boar meat bacon and some egg's." She nodded and skipped away to prepare my meal. I sighed and glanced up towards the door, wanting to get back up there. Hurry up Mira. My impatient mind rang in my ears.

I looked around the guild door's and saw Jet and Droy glooming up a dark corner in the guild. Pansy's. I smelled my food, turned my head and saw it waiting on the bar with two forks. I smirked. Happy eating. I walked back up the stairs and opened the door. When I walked in I felt my heart stop. I saw Levy stretching her arms before her gaze set on me. Without a word I practically threw my food on the chair and hugged her running my fingers through her smooth hair. I could feel her tempature getting warmer and smiled, before turning and facing her completely.

"Yer never leavin my side again got that Shrimp?" It sounded more like a serious demand then a question. I took it as a yes when she pulled me towards her and burying her face into my neck. She pulled back much to my sadness but saw a bright smile. One that I haven't seen in ages.

"I love you..." She said. Her cheeks flushing furiously. I smirked and pulled her on my lap.

"Love ya too Shrimp." She playfully punched my arm but I caught it and stopped her dead in her tracks. I leaned in, my eyes never leaving hers for a second before our lip's were touching and I had then realized. She had stolen my heart. We broke away from our passionate kiss when we heard clapping and screaming. Mira stepped forwards with hearts in her eyes!

"The winner is... Romeo! Your bet was exactly correct and you win too hundred thousand jewels." My face turned into a scowl and glared at her.

"What is this?" I demanded. She smiled.

"We were betting on what day you two would kiss! Everyone on the guild betted!" Levy face turned red instantly as my scowl deepened. Master stepped forward and started crying hysterically.

"I was two days off!" I growled at Masters reaction and Levy's face turned into the colour of fire.

"Master even you bet!" Levy pratically shouted. He turned to her still slowly weeping.

"Of course! How do you think Mira got her match making ability?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped as Master and Mira started laughing.

"Levy's awake now let's party!" Master shouted. Everyone screamed and ran downstairs to get drunk and crazy. I sighed and rubbed my forhead.

Such idiotic people!

* * *

**Timeskip Twelve Hours!**

I grabbed another one of beers and slowly drank it. Levy was explaining everything to Jet and Droy while they were crying. I smirked and toke another gulp of beer and turned to face Lily.

"I cant believe there were betting on us." Lily was about to respond when someone cut him off.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing." I turned my head around and saw Shrimp there smiling. I smirked showing a little bit of teeth.

"How so Shrimp?" She glared at me then smiled.

"Because I couldn't do this in public." She leaned in and kiss me as I kissed back. All my senses were clouded as I felt like time stopped. I pulled away for air ignoring the cheer's and laughs of the guild most definitely watching.

"Guess your right. As usual."

* * *

**A/N**

**#Done! Lol I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I love Gajevy/Gale! Anyways PLZ R &amp; R! Love You Guys!**

**~Eevee-San**


	11. Library

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! Been A While Since Ive Been So Busy Re Writing Some Of My Chapters Hehe. Anyways I Will Make A New One! Please Review! It Makes Me Wanna Write More! Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

I snapped my head backwards quickly observing my surroundings making sure I wasn't being followed. As I hurried down the dark cobblestone road I had only one thing on my mind. How did I survive? The spell was one hundred percent sure supposed to kill me... Yet I'm still alive?

I passed two men having a conversation about the Grand Magic Games, debating which one was better, Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus.

I speed walked down the sidewalk and made a left at the fancy restaurant. I nearly ran into my destination. The library, or more certainly where I was going the magic library. You see since I am a wizard I have access to nearly every magical archive that is at our library. There is only a few that I don't have permission to read, but since I am well known in the library the librarians have taken a liking to me so I'm sure I can try to get into the secrets they are keeping.

I gripped the cool metal rail leading up to the big oak library doors. I pushed them open slowly and looked around. There has been very few people here lately due to the Grand Magic Games that has happened recently.

I walked over to the librarian with a smile on my face. I pulled a card out of my purse and flashed it towards her. It was my library card. Since I am a wizard I have a special enchantment on it making only the librarians able to see the bright blue letters spelling out 'Magic'. She squinted her eyes to read it. She nodded with a smile before reaching her hand down under the desk. I heard a small buzz and and knew she had unlocked the seal. I thanked her quickly before turning my heel and dashing over to the swirly iron stairs. I ran up them holding on tightly to the railing as I made it to the magic archives.

I smiled as my eyes whirled around eyeing each book. I walked over to a table and reached over to the corner and raised my hand up causing a holographic computer to appear. It was like archive magic but a little less complex. It didn't search the whole world database, just the libraries.

I pulled my purse off my shoulder and placed it on the table. I raised my hands to the keyboard, thinking about what to type.

_'Zeref's Book.' _As soon as I hit enter about one hundred results came up. Still too many for me.

_'Key.' _The results dropped to a dramatic four. A smile spread across my face as I chose the first book. I got out of my seat and ran over to a book shelf labeled F - 6 and went through the books on the third row.

"Nope not this one.."

"Nope.. not even close"

"How to cook with lightning magic?!"

I sighed and went back to the computer and glared at the screen.

"Not F - 6 ... F - 7!" I face palmed and ran over to the mockingly larger shelf beside F - 6. I went through the first and second row with no luck before a shiny silver glare way above my head on a higher shelf caught my attention. I hopped on a ladder and started to climb up vigorously. I was now on the same level as the intriguing book and started to reach for it.

"Aha!" I exclaimed happily with a smile before the ladder gave out underneath me.

"Eep!" I cried while closing my eyes, bracing myself for the harsh fall. I was waiting for my back to land against the hardwood floors but found myself in a pair of familiar muscular arms. I opened my eyes slowly and expected to see _my _knight in shining armor.

I was about to smile when I saw an arrogant smile planted on Gajeel's face.

"So Levy. What'cha up too? Or should I say falling down to?" I glared playfully and lifted my head up and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Gajeel. So gonna put me down now?" Gajeel looked at me with an amused smile.

"What if I don't want to put you down?"

I glared at him and hit him on the head weakly with the silver book in my hands.

"We're you expecting me to say 'ow'?"

"No I was hoping you would put me down."

"Nope. Too bad." I did my best puppy dog face but he just laughed and started to walk towards the stairs leading downstairs.

"I have to grab my purse!" He smirked.

"Whats the magic word?"

"Put me down now." He looked at me with an almighty look like he was the king of the world.

"Nope I believe its six letters.. Rhymes with bee's?"

At this point I was very frustrated but also very happy.

"Fine! Please?" He started laughing his unique laugh and put me down. I walked over to the desk I was sitting at. I turned off the computer and grabbed my purse tucking my book in it. I walked over where Gajeel was patiently waiting. He looked at me with a smile as we started to walk downstairs. We were in a small banter when I tripped on a stair and nearly fell down the stairs but luckily he grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"That was your last chance." He grabbed me and started carrying me bridal style down the stairs leaving me very red and embarrassed.

"G-Gajeel put me down this instant!" I said trying not to stutter.

"Nope. What if you trip on a patch of grass?" I glared at him as he carried me out of the library. We walked past all the stores and shops leaving people talking about how cute we looked together. Honestly I feel really embarrassed but Gajeel doesn't seem to want to let go.

We walked over to the guild having its tall shadow lurch over our heads. Gajeel walked in and literally kicked the door open. As soon as that happend Mira ran towards at me with hearts in her eyes. Luckily Lucy grabbed her arm and started requesting a drink while winking at me. My cheek flushed a deep red and I smiled.

"Gajeel fight me." All heads turned to see Natsu shouting with his hand ablaze with bright red and orange flames.

"No! I'm too good for yer time." Natsu immediately took offence.

"What did you say metal head!" Without a word Gajeel put me into a guild chair gently. He sent a cocky smile at me before his smile went to a glare and he charged at Natsu starting a fight with him and many other innocent bystanders in the guild. I started laughing and walked over to the bar. I love FairyTail!

* * *

**A/N**

**Not too long but just long enough! How cute! I love it! #Gajevy #Gale. Love It!**

**~Eevee- Chan**


	12. Repayed

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! I got really bored so decided to write a quick chapter! Hope you enjoy! Reviewww! Please? xD Love All You Guys! Especially the silent readers! I didnt forget about you!**

* * *

**Narrarators P.O.V**

Levy shoved her cold hands into her winter jacket pockets. Right now she was leaving Fairy Hills in order to do some research, hopefully under the nose of Gajeel. She was wearing a light blue jacket with black jeans and blue snow boots. She smiled gently at the snow falling into her mitten.

"Why do you have to be so cold." She sighed. She loved the snow since she was a child but she hated the temperature of it. She preferred summer a lot more. Wouldn't you? Lying around a beach with your friends having fun? She huffed and started stepping under the one inch deep packing snow.

Her destination was the train station. She had to go to Hargeon to talk to an acquaintance. She silently cut through the wind, hugging herself trying to keep warm from the freezing winds. She walked into the train station feeling the warmth of other people and the heaters comforting. She walked towards an empty bench and sat down waiting.

"Levy!" Levy turned her head and saw Lucy walking slowly towards her. She smiled at her friend and waved gently.

Levy had invited Lucy to come with her because she was the only one who knew about her secret research. She was a little bit frightened at why she was not dead. She could almost one hundred precent make sure the spell was supposed to kill her...

"So where are we going again?" Lucy questioned, wiping snow off her head.

"Hargeon. We are meeting my friend Dr. Resine." Lucy nodded and they both turned there heels and walked towards the ticket booth. Levy handed the lady behind the counter two tickets she had bought earlier yesterday. The lady nodded, accepting the tickets and pointing towards there train station.

They stepped into the train and walked towards the back. The seats were made of mahogany wood and the wall paper was fancy red. The train ride to Hargeon would take about two hours. They sat down at a table and started talking about a new book when a waiter came over with a notebook in hand.

"Hello, I will be your waiter this evening, we have been asked to only give you the options of steak, fish, cesear salad or a lobster, for we have been out of food."

"I will have a salad please." Lucy ordered. The waiter started scribbling down on the notepad before turning to Levy.

"And you my lady?"

"I'm not hungry what do you have to drink?" Levy blushed.

"Well what type of drink? Alcho-"

"Yes alcohol." Levy cut him off.

"Anything you can think of." The waiter replied boastfully. Levy thought for a moment before answering.

"Martini on the rocks please." The waiter nodded scribbling down before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Lucy rolled her eyes before turning to Levy.

"You could have ordered something Levy. At least a salad." Levy frowned before replying.

"I'm just not hungry.."

Lucy sighed before turning out the window and looking at the frosted trees on the horizon. Levy was about to attempt to converse with Lucy but something popped into her head. Lucy's shadow spell?

"Lucy?" Lucy slowly turned her eyebrows up.

"Hn?"

"What happened with you and Loke.. About the shadow spell?" Lucy immediately sighed before rubbing her head in frustration before answering the question.

"It was just drama. Loke lectured me for about an hour before telling me that he would talk to the celestial spirit king and ask for a pardon. I haven't heard back yet but I'm not worried at all.'

I have faith in Loke. Even though he is way too... 'Loke'"

Levy started to laugh hardly while Lucy just giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt." They both turned their heads to see the waiter standing there silver tray, with a martini and a cesear salad on it. He set it down in front of them and with a quick thank you from Levy and Lucy he was gone.

They both slowly ate and drank quietly in comfortable silence.

"So Levy what do you think may have caused this to happen? You know... You know dying." Levy nearly choked on her drink and spat it back in her glass. She turned to Lucy, sighing loudly.

"I don't know.. I don't even have the slightest clue."

"That's a first!" Lucy burst out laughing. Levy glared at Lucy before flicking her in the for forehead. Lucy glared at her before cracking a smile and joining along in laughter with Levy.

The waiter rounded the corner and went to there table and dropping a couple of mints and a slip of paper with the word Lucy on it. Lucy raised her eyebrows in curiosity. She unfolded the paper to see a set of ten numbers.

"It's a phone number... 897-182 -" The slip of paper was ripped out of Lucy's hand. Lucy flipper her head to see her Lion smirking proudly.

"Wont be needing that anymore princess." Lucy rolled her eyes and playfully hit Loke much to Levy's amusement.

"So.. You guys a couple yet?" Lucy whipped her head towards Levy shooting daggers at her, while Loke nodded slowly smirking. Lucy noticed this and smacked Loke on the head.

"Sh-shut up Levy!" Lucy growled slightly before turning back to Loke.

"Any good news?" Loke's face immediately brightened.

"Yep! You get an official pardon! Your lucky the king likes you so much." Lucy blushed and turned away.

"Yep. Sure am. Thanks Loke. How can I repay you?" Without warning Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into a kiss. Lucy looked shocked but didn't pull away. Finally after about ten seconds Loke pulled away.

"Consider yourself repayed." And with a flash of gold he dissapeared back into the celestial spirit realm. Lucy looked around frantically and finally her shock wore off.

"LOKEEEE!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Lol Loke You Bad Kitty! xD! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! Please review? Makes me wanna right moreee! 3 Love you guys!**

**~Eeveeeeee**


	13. Not A Chapter!

**Hey Guys I'm Really Sorry But This Is NOT A Chapter.**

**After Not Getting Any Reviews For A While I'm Very Uninspired To Write.**

**I May Continue To Write This When I Feel More Motivated For It.**

**Sorry!**

**~Eevee**


End file.
